Everybody's Friend
by Prince V
Summary: My own take on the loves of the terra saga, an overused concept with a unique and refreshing perspective, and in a fan fic, unique is good! Only takes a moment to RnR, flames will be used to heat my home in winter, so check it out, you'll be happy you did


**Everybody's Friend**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own any version or publication of Teen Titans nor anything relating to it.

I also do not own nor do I claim to own claim to own the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence herein, nor do I lay any claim whatsoever to the physical or intellectual property copy-written or not, of the bands writers, singers, members or associates of any form or anything of the sort

Any and all references or to any person(s) living or dead herein or in other works is purely coincidental and does not reflect in any way shape of form the personal views or opinions of those involved in any way of the production of this writing.

In addition, the thoughts actions and opinions written herein or elsewhere by myself or anyone associated with me are pure fiction and do not, nor are they intended to reflect in any way shape of form the personal views or opinions of those involved in any way of the production of this writing.

Any licensed DC comic characters used here in or in other productions are used with out permission, license or compensation of any sort including but not limited to monetary rewards.

In summary, I do not own nor do I claim any rights to any such work, derivative work or work product related in whole or in part to any such intellectual property or related companies, entities, parent, associate or subsidiary companies. I own nothing but the storyline and idea

In the main room…

…Has anyone seen friend beast boy? Asked an inquisitive StarFire

"Nope" answered cyborg from his seat at the kitchen table "I haven't seen the little grass stain for days.

"He just sits in his room or out on the rocks…I'm gonna have to talk to him about this... This might endanger the team," added robin from behind his newspaper.

"Yes, perhaps we should do the "cheering up" "

"Ill go talk to him" said their leader

'No" ordered raven from her foreboding seat in the corner… "I will, I'm the empath remember"?

"Besides", she whispered to herself, "I have something to settle"…not caring that she was walking away from her leader while he was still talking.

Outside

Beast boy's sensitive hearing somehow managed to hear her footsteps over his own sobs, but before he could acknowledge her presence his ears were stung by her brutal remark…

…"Are you still on about that?" …

"Of course I am, wouldn't you be?"…Said Beast Boy appalled by her apathy

"Get over it Beast Boy… She betrayed us all"

"You don't know what you're talking about" … he said, his gaze never leaving the water

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame, don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

I loved her, don't you know that? I almost kissed her at that fair!"

_Look, here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh, how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

"Yea... so... That doesn't change what happened."

"Jesus, Raven, how can you be such a callus bitch!"

Uh… said Raven with a roll of her eyes "she betrayed me too you know."

"Yeah yeah "she betrayed all of us"… I know … I've heard it all before.," said the weeping titan in an exasperated voice.

"No… Now _you_ don't know what you're talking about"

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

"What?"

"_I_ loved her!"

_Without the mask, where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lie_

"…Raven I didn't…"

"NO! Of course you didn't! Neither did she!"

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

"Almost as much as I used to love you" she mumbled 

…But Raven I…

"Forget it"! "Its over now"!

"But I… it doesn't have to be thi…Raven? RAVEN??"… "Gone" he said when he finally looked up… "I loved you too…"

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

The End?…you tell me…

Well…chalk up one more for the da "V" man…JK…would you believe it took me nearly two months to post this after it was finished? See…I know i'm a lazy writer and that's why I don't write multi-chap fics and leave my readers hanging unlike some people _…cough_Kenshin-gotenks_cough… _

Soooooooo…tell me what you think was it good? Thoughts, feelings, emotions? Something I need to fix, Should I go on or not, what should happen? Should he go after her? If so should the ending be happy or sad?… REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

In already working on two or three more fics but they are no where near done (maybe if you give me some reviews ill try to kick myself in the rear end and get them out to you…;)

Anywho…

Peace Through Justice, Justice Through Strength, Strength Through Peace

Breathe Deep, Seek Peace

Prince V


End file.
